bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Goteitaishi
is a Shinigami and is a member of the Eleventh Division. Appearance Goteitaishi has tanned skinned and has brown spiky hair and a mustache. He wears traditional Shinigami robes. His overall appearance is very similar to many of the other members of Eleventh Division.Bleach anime; Episode 28 Personality Goteitaishi is quite brutish and intimidating on many occasions, however he is also quite cowardly when around people he is scared of.Bleach anime; Episode 63 He also has the common view of many in his Division, which is that weak people are useless and only strong people should be in his Division by stating to Seizo Harugasaki that it is sad that people who can not fight are allowed to be a part of his Division.Bleach anime; Episode 313 He also at times acts superior to other people, who are not as strong as him, demanding them to do stuff for him. History Goteitaishi is in the crowd that has gathered to witness Kenpachi Zaraki fighting the previous 11th Division captain.Bleach anime; Episode 77 Plot Soul Society arc While smoking and playing cards with other members of the 11th Division, Ichigo Kurosaki passes by them as he tries to locate Ganju Shiba. Upon seeing him, the group identifies Ichigo as the orange haired Shinigami and chase after him. Later, Goteitaishi is among those defeated and piled up at Ichigo's feet as the latter sees Ganju's fireworks that he used to end his fight with Yumichika Ayasegawa.Bleach manga; Chapter 90, pages 2 & 19 Goteitaishi recuperates in the 4th Division barracks. A week after Sōsuke Aizen's departure from Soul Society, Goteitaishi complains to the 4th Division members, insisting that he is healed and ordering them out of the way. Then captain Retsu Unohana asks him if he has a complaint, to which he replies he doesn't. Captain Unohana then reminds them that while they are in her Division's care, his life is in their hands. Goteitaishi then apologizes to Captain Unohana and quickly departs.Bleach manga; Chapter 180, pages 1-3 Fake Karakura Town arc After a training session with the 11th Division, Goteitaishi asks for some tea from Seizo Harugasaki who was serving to Ichigo. Later he is a part of an 11th Division force that is sent to destroy Hollows attacking a nearby town. However, by the time that they got there the Hollows had left, leaving the 11th Division members to clean up the mess and help the injured people. Goteitaishi then says that he wanted to fight Hollows, causing Ikkaku Madarame to shout at him to help the survivors. His friend then starts to complain, saying that the 4th Division should have been called for this job and Goteitaishi reminds his friend that there is no need for the 11th Division as long as Seizo is there. He then starts to carry the injured people to Seizo for medical treatment, while commenting that it is sad for Seizo to be a member of the 11th Division yet only useful at times like these. Later on when the Hollow that attacked the town returns, he confronts it with the other 11th Division members. However, he is cut down by the Hollow. When Seizo asks if he is okay, Goteitaishi says that he is not a weakling like him and he leaves to join the rest of the force. However, more Hollows appear and knock him flying. On the day of Seizo's retirement, as he leaves the barracks, Goteitaishi and the rest of the 11th Division line up. He then bows to Seizo as Seizo leaves the barracks. Appearances in Other Media Goteitaishi is also a playable character in the Nintendo DS game Dark Souls. In this he features in the story mode and is a common enemy in it. In this due to his personality and view that the Fourth Division is full of weak, useless people he is often seen intimidating many members of 4th Division, notably Hanatarō Yamada. However this was put to a stop with intervention from Ichigo Kurosaki throughout the course of the game. Trivia *He is one of the hardest characters in the game to unlock and at the same time one of the weakest due to his low defense and lack of skills in the game. *In the anime he is tanned, however in the video game he is not. References Category:Characters Category:11th Division Category:Shinigami Category:Male